religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Willem van Rubroeck
Willem van Rubroeck was een Vlaamse franciscaan en ontdekkingsreiziger. Hij leefde ongeveer van 1210 tot 1270. Hij was afkomstig van Rubroek (Rubrouck), dat nu in Frans-Vlaanderen ligt, dicht bij Kassel. Zijn naam wordt op verschillende manieren gespeld: Ruysbroeck, Rubroek, Ruysbroek, Roebroeck, Rubroeck, Roebroek, Rubruck, Ruysbrock, Ruysbrok, Rubruquius. Van Rubroeck was in 1253 de vierde Europese afgezant die het Mongoolse hof bereikte, eerder waren Giovanni Da Pian del Carpine en Nicolas Ascelin (1245) en André de Longjumeau (1249) hem voorgegaan. Levensloop en reizen Zijn eerste reis ging naar Parijs, waar hij Roger Bacon ontmoette. In 1248 ging hij mee met Lodewijk IX, de Franse koning, op de Zevende Kruistocht. Het leger van Lodewijk veroverde Damiate in Egypte, maar werd in een hinderlaag gelokt en gevangengenomen. Lodewijks hele leger werd tegen een enorme losprijs vrijgekocht. In plaats van met zijn leger naar huis te gaan wachtte Lodewijk vier jaar tevergeefs op versterkingen in Syrië, en stuurde Willem op verschillende tochten. Eerst ging Willem naar Sartak, de zoon van Batu en de heerser van Kiptsjak. Na deze expeditie stuurde Lodewijk Van Rubroeck over het zuidelijke deel van de Oeral naar Mangu, de grote Khan van de Mongolen, om een alliantie op de been te krijgen tegen de islam. Hij kreeg van paus Innocentius IV de bijkomende opdracht de aanvoerders van de Mongolen tot het christendom te bekeren. De westerse wereld dacht dat ergens in Azië een priester Johannes regeerde als koning van een christelijk rijk. Dat was niet het geval, maar de mythe heeft eeuwenlang ontdekkingsreizigers getrokken die in de priester een machtige bondgenoot voor de kruisvaarders zagen. In Constantinopel bereidde Willem zich een jaar lang voor op zijn reis, waarbij hij gebruik maakte van reisgegevens van zijn voorganger, André de Longjumeau. Toch maakte hij de vergissing, vanuit Constantinopel verder te reizen met vier karren. Allgttt een met paarden zou de reis veel sneller verlopen zijn. Zijn medereizigers waren Batholomeus van Cremona, ook franciscaan, en verder een Dragomaanse tolk, een slaaf uit Constantinopel, de bestuurders van de ossenkarren en een klerk, Gosset. Rubroecks reis naar Mongolië thumb|350px|De route die van Van Rubroeck tussen 1253-1255 volgde Na aangekomen te zijn in Sudak op de Krim vervolgde Van Rubroeck zijn reis met ossenkarren. Op vijf april 1254, negen dagen na de Don-rivier overgestoken te zijn, ontmoette hij Sirtaq Khan, heerser over het Khanaat van Kipchak. Deze zond Van Rubroeck door naar zijn vader Batu Khan, heerser over het gebied rond de Wolga, die in Sarai zijn kamp had opgeslagen. Hier kwam hij vijf weken na zijn vertrek uit de Krim aan, maar Batu Khan wilde hem niet te woord staan en zond de gezanten door naar de grote khan, Mangu. Op 16 septmeber 1253 vertrok Van Rubroeck met zijn gezelschap voor een reis van meer dan 15.000 km te paard richting het oosten. Ze bereikten de Mongoolse hoofdstad Karakoroem, waar ze gastvrij ontvangen werden, maar de beide opdrachten mislukten. Tegenover de grote khan benadrukten de twee franciscanen dat ze geen diplomatieke functie hadden, om zich te distantiëren van de politiek. Dat had wel tot gevolg dat ze weken moesten wachten op een onderhoud met Mangu. In de hoofdstad vond hij ook twee nestoriaanse christenen. Ze vroegen hem naar welke richting hij bad, en hij antwoordde: naar het oosten. Toen ze reageerden, wist Willem dat ze christenen waren, en hij had gesprekken met hen. Ze vertelden hem dat aan het Mongoolse hof, iedereen een heilig ontzag had voor het kruis, want dat hadden zij hen zo geleerd. Het nestoriaanse christendom bleek niet onbelangrijk in het oosten (de vrouw van Djenghis Khan was nestoriaans). Toch bleek het niet meer dan een illusie de Mongolen te kunnen bekeren. Op 10 juli 1254, na een jaar in Karakoroem te zijn gebleven, vingen Van Rubroeck en zijn gezelschap aan met de terugreis. Eenmaal terug schreef zijn Itinerarium over de reis. Hij beschrijft de landen en de volkeren die hij ontmoette, en zijn religieuze discussies met niet-christenen. Hij vertelt de lezer onder andere over het vreemde schrift van de Chinezen, papiergeld, zijde, de gekaste maatschappij, rijstwijn, en over dokters die aan de hand van de hartslag diagnoses stelden en rabarber voorschreven. Belang Van Rubroecks werk is nog steeds een erg belangrijke bron over de geografie en demografie voor Centraal-Azië in zijn tijd. Het werd onder andere gebruikt door Alexander von Humboldt, en het werd verschillende keren vertaald en herdrukt. Hierbij een uittreksel van het Itinerarium, over het bereiden van Kosmos: Kosmos, dat is melk van een merrie, wordt op deze manier gemaakt: over de grond strekken ze een lang touw, vastgemaakt tussen twee stokken die in de grond zitten. Rond negen uur binden ze daaraan de veulens vast van de merrie die ze melken willen. Zo laat het paard zich rustig melken; en als één van de dieren rusteloos is, bindt een man één van de veulens los en laat het kort gezoogd worden door zijn moeder. Dan neemt een man weer zijn plaats in. Externe link * www.willemvanrubrouck.be: de wereld van Willem van Rubrouck en zijn reisverhaal Categorie:Zuid-Nederlands ontdekkingsreiziger (voor 1830) Categorie:Frans ontdekkingsreiziger Categorie:Franciscaan Categorie:Geschiedenis van Mongolië Categorie:Mongoloog Categorie:Ontdekkingsreiziger van Azië ca:Guillaume de Rubrouck cs:Vilém z Rubroeku de:Wilhelm von Rubruk en:William of Rubruck eo:Vilhelmo de Rubruk es:Rubruquis fi:Vilhelm Rubruk fr:Guillaume de Rubrouck fy:Willem fan Rubroeck hu:Willelmus Rubruk id:Willem van Ruysbroeck ja:ウィリアム・ルブルック la:Willielmus de Rubruquis mdf:Рубрук no:Willem van Rubroek pl:Wilhelm z Rubruk pt:Guilherme de Rubruck ru:Гийом де Рубрук sv:Vilhelm av Ruysbroek uk:Рубрук Віллем zh:鲁不鲁乞